Sometimes we get Lucky
by TreeStar
Summary: The night Shanks lost his arm, he had Ben bring Luffy on board his ship to visit in order to make sure that Luffy understood something very important. Set in Foosha when Luffy is seven. Oneshot. Follow up to 'What I remember about That Day'.


This took forever. Good _night_! I'm so sorry, to those who have been waiting. I know I've recieved a few emails of encouragement from people whomhave wanted to see this, hoping it would be like 'Am I Evil?'. I tried my best, but I don't think it's as good as Am I Evil. But that's me. Am I Evil is the most popular oneshot I have EVER written for any section besides Inuyasha (where a billion readers hang out anyway, so it's not really the same). It's on over 50 favorites lists. So I had high aims when I wrote this... Well, you'll see.

**Sequel to 'What I Remember about That Day'**, which is a oneshot told in Ace's POV about what he remembers happening on the day Shanks lost his arm. You don't HAVE to read that before you read this, butI strongly reccomend it as the two are couterparts. This is what might have taken place That night between Luffy and Shanks.

* * *

**_Sometimes we get Lucky_**

"That about does it," Charlie said as he finished taping off the bandages wrapped around Shanks' torso to hold the remains of the amputated arm in place. "The bleeding's stopped and I've cauterized the whole thing."

Shanks nodded at his doctor tiredly. "When will the penicillin wear off?"

"Few hours. You'll probably be asleep, but if it wakes you, just have someone come get me and I'll administer more." Charlie helped him with a cup of water. "I wish I had something stronger to give you for the severity of this injury. Drink."

"It's not that bad." Shanks said between sips.

Charlie didn't answer for a moment. And then, "I suppose the dragon could have eaten you whole?"

Shanks finished his water and laid back. "Or worse."

Over in the corner, Ben smiled from where he stood. If Shanks looked at this that way, then he supposed they were all very lucky. Ben would take a happy captain without an arm over an intact captain on an eternal guilt trip any day. The Cap'n's soul was intact, and that was the important bit.

Charlie was giving last instructions. "You need to rest up now. I've done what I can. Now time has to do it's job, and pass." He turned to Ben. "You'll be in here tonight?"

Ben nodded. "Naturally."

Shanks smiled a little where he lay with his eyes closed. Charlie continued, "Good. I don't need to tell _you_ how much penicillin he needs and when."

Ben smiled. Shanks laughed a little painfully, "Hear that, Ben? Everyone thinks you're a genius. Pretty soon I'm gonna be the only one who knows the truth." He stopped to breath for a moment as Ben raised an eyebrow at him. Then he said, "Oh, Ben? Can you go get him if he's still out there? And bring him in here? He'll need me to talk to him."

As Ben left the room with a nod, he heard Charlie asking, "Get who? Cap'n, you shouldn't have visitors. You need to rest!"

"Ben knows who. He's really smart, you know."

"But you just said-"

The voices faded out as Ben went up the stairs and out onto the deck… Where a whole new commotion replaced them.

Downstairs Charlie got a clue. "Cap'n, I have to insist that you reconsider letting a child in here. He'll climb on you and make noise and keep you from getting rest."

"No he won't." Shanks sighed. "That's the problem. He'll be to afraid to."

Charlie didn't get it. "Why is that a problem? He should know how he could mess things--"

"Charlie," the captain cut him off, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Understanding that he was being asked to leave, Charlie tried one last gear: "He shouldn't see you like this. He's only seven."

Shanks smiled a little, "Exactly. He's only seven. He needs to see me, or he won't understand. I need you to go now, and tell them all how I am. They need to know. They've been waiting all day. They're worried."

Charlie nodded and set out some extra medicine before leaving.

As soon as he'd gone, Shanks relaxed mentally for the first time since that morning. _Finally…_ now he could see Luffy. That was pretty much the only thing he'd thought about while going through surgery (which he'd had to stay awake through because for some reason they were deplorably low on narcotics). They'd used all their medicines at sea and hadn't been able to refill before Luffy had been kidnapped that afternoon.

_God, was it only this afternoon?_ It felt like two or three days had been lived in one. He'd been on the sea, then with Luffy in the water, and then in surgery. But now it could finally wind down, and he could spend the rest of the night the way he'd wanted to. Except for the medicine part. Shanks hated medicine. Made him feel disconnected.

Charlie was great and all, but he became such a bluster ball when someone was hurt on the ship, all frantic and scoldy. It could become trying in long doses.

The captain hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Ben once yet about anything. He'd wanted to ask him to go check on Luffy one more time to see how he was, even though those of his men that had pulled them both out of the water had insisted on the spot that the hysterical boy was fine. …But Luffy WASN'T fine. After what had happened to them both today, how could he be? Even if he wasn't hurt.

Shanks had to wonderwhichof them was in better condition right now: him or Luffy. Sure he'd lost his arm, but he knew what he was doing. He'd made his choice, and it was the right one.

_Luffy…_ What could Luffy even be thinking? Shanks had an idea, but Luffy was so good at surprising him that he didn't dare assume.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Shanks sat up a little as Ben came in slowly, Luffy snuggled in his arms. _He's so small… _

Shanks smiled. "Hey, Anchor."

Luffy wiped his eyes and looked at him. "Hi, Shanks." The young eyes went to Shanks' side, but couldn't see anything but the bandaged chest, as the pirate had covered his arm's remains with the blanket. Luffy couldn't take seeing the aftermath full on right away. He'd seen the attack and the blood. Shanks didn't want to make it so that every time his protégé looked at him, all he saw was that moment.

Ben, having no intention of interfering, went to sit in the cushy armchair in the corner again. As he lowered himself into the seat, he set Luffy down.

Shanks looked the boy over where he stood. It seemed the others were right. The bandit hadn't hurt him in any way. All the same… "You okay way over there?"

Luffy nodded and wiped his eyes again. "Does it hurt very bad?"

"What, this? This is nothing."

When Luffy looked at him again, Shanks knew the child wouldn't take bragging for an answer right now. He smiled gently, looked into Luffy's eyes and said honestly, "No. It doesn't hurt _very bad_." He reached for the little boy, beckoning him closer. Luffy hesitantly approached the bed to stand beside it.

Shanks ruffled his hair gently, then gestured toward the door that they'd just come through. "Charlie gave me something. Makes it not hurt much."

Luffy was quiet again for a moment after this. "Where you scared?"

"Of what?"

"…that you might die?"

Shanks gave him a soft admonishing look. "Nah. A pirate can't be afraid of something like dying. To die would be a great adventure, and a captain has to be ready for adventure and danger at every moment."

Luffy managed a tiny nod. His bottom lip began to tremble. Shanks saw this and rubbed Luffy's hair in comfort. Even encouragement.

Luffy sniffled and wiped his nose. "I was scared that you might die." he finally confessed.

And Shanks put his hand on the boy's back to guide him in. "Come on," he whispered, indicating with his hand on the small back that he should climb up on the bed. "Come lay down."

Luffy hesitated for only a moment, giving a glance to Shanks' bandaged chest again but then moved like he wanted to pull himself up.

Before he could though, Ben's arms were around him, lifting him smoothly to slowly lower him onto his back beside Shanks and into the captain's guiding arm. As soon at Ben's arms were gone Luffy carefully curled himself into a little ball with his feet on Shanks' tummy and his head on Shanks' upper arm.

Through the shift, Shanks made sure the blanket kept his shoulder covered. Luffy still wasn't ready to see it yet. He knew he'd have to let Luffy see before the night was out. Luffy had the right to see what was given up so that he might live, but it was too early yet.

Shank let the little boy settle and then started coaxing Luffy to relax by rubbing his hand over the little tummy. "Thank you, Luffy. You're a good friend."

Luffy wiped his eyes again and said sadly, as though he confessing to being the weakest person on earth, "But I was scared of the dragon, too."

"Of course you were. I'd have been scared of it too, if I was seven."

Luffy wasn't assuaged by the apathy. Shanks was still looking at him as a child, and now Luffy was starting to think he might be a little more right today than he had been two months ago, because: "Pirates don't get scared."

Shanks clicked his tongue. "Who told you that?"

Now Luffy a little surprise mingled with the guilt. He looked up at his savior again curiously.

Shanks continued, "Pirates get scared. Today I was scared. Not of dying, but Real Men get scared. In fact, a good man will get scared more often than a bad one, because a bad man is unfeeling. He's cold to the needs of those around him. A good man is ready to sacrifice himself for the people he cares about. They're strong that way. All the pirates on my crew are strong. That doesn't mean they don't get scared."

Luffy snuggled in a little closer. "What were you scared of?"

Shanks laid his head back on the pillow and laughed a little, as though it were obvious. "That I would be too late for you!"

Luffy fell quiet. He felt Shanks rubbing his tummy, and knew he was being smiled at. Tears welled up again and began to drip down his face. "Why did you do it?"

Shanks kept smiling, "I couldn't very well let something _eat_ you, now could I?" There was a touch of humorous sarcasm in his voice.

Luffy shook his head. "Shanks…"

Shanks stopped laughing and sighed. Luffy wasn't in the mood to joke. He had been beaten and kidnapped that day. He'd seen a man die in front of him, and almost been eaten. The captain had lost his arm and no one had known for hours whether he would be alright, because Charlie hadn't let anyone in to check (something Shanks would never _allow_ again…).

Luffy didn't need a an older teasing figure right now. He needed a father. So Shanks would deliver.

He kept his voice patient and serious. "What would the world be like without Luffy? For me, it would be a very sad place. But I made it in time." He smiled down at the child again. "I got lucky."

Luffy didn't seem to agree with him. "LUCKY? You call this _lucky_?" He pushed himself up a little to get in the full force of his incredulity.

"Absolutely." Shanks gently insisted. "For a pirate, every day is dangerous. I've lost too many friends to the sea. The ocean is a strong opponent. Her rage takes whoever it wants, and usually for one man to live, another has to die saving him. But sometimes we get lucky."

He motioned his head toward the window, and Luffy adjusted to look out into the darkening night. It was hard to tell where sea met sky anymore. "When the sun came up, all of us were alive and happy. Now the sun is gone, and still here we all are. As a pirate, there are a lot of days that don't end nearly as well as this one did. Especially given what happened. But we're all here. I absolutely call this lucky."

Luffy turned back to the captain and sat up a little. Shanks noted what he was looking at, and nodded. Luffy sat on his feet, and Shanks lifted his arm from around the boy to reach for the blanket covering his shoulder and carefully lift it away. Then the older two watched Luffy just as carefully.

Luffy looked at the white bandages that completely hid the stump that used to be his hero's left arm from view. His face was still wet with tears, but he wasn't crying now. _This is lucky. _

The crew always talked about the gold and glorious feats and won battles. They described those battles cheerfully like pieces of meat: tough and flavorful with some a little redder than others. They never talked about what losses _they_ may have suffered in those battles. Luffy was starting to understand the whole other side of what it would really be like to be a pirate.

"Shanks?" He turned his face a little toward Shanks' to speak but his child eyes stayed glued to the bandages. "Is the price of being a pirate so high for every ship?"

"No. We don't lose nakama often on my ship. Pretty much never anymore, actually. But we're very good at what we do." Shanks said immodestly. He drew the blanket back up over his wound as he spoke, and regained Luffy's eyes with his own. "A real pirate has to be ready to pay some sort of a price, though. We also have to be ready to die at any time, because it's a high-risk job, sailing the oceans and making enemies out of the law and other pirate ships."

He ran this thumb over Luffy's scar. "I know you're not afraid if you get hurt, but the rest of us are. Being a pirate can cost a lot of life. But yours is too high. That's a price I refuse to pay. I was lucky enough to get a choice this time, because what do I really need two arms for anyway?"

Luffy nodded sadly to show he understood where Shanks was coming from. That made a little more sense now, but he still didn't like it. Then again, if the price was so great and Shanks saw it as a bargain, that must mean that the pirate's life he got for it was great, too. Luffy's had already decided to become a pirate, so that part was done. And Shanks never lost his nakama now that he was strong, so Luffy would just have to wait to sail until he was strong. And he was a lucky kid! What were the chances that Shanks would even come back to Foosha _today_, of all days?

Luffy wiped his face and laid on his back in the captain's arm. Once he was settled, he said, "I understand why you won't take me with you now."

"Do you?"

Luffy nodded. "uh-huh."

Shanks smiled softly. "You know, there's another reason I'm lucky right here."

Luffy curiously waited for him to continue.

"I'm lucky that I found such a good friend here. If you were older, I'd have been honored to have you sail under me."

"Really?"

The captain smiled tiredly. "Indubitably."

Luffy closed his eyes. It wasn't fair that he was so small… but that was how it was going to be.

He was reflecting on something Shanks had said before. "What do you mean by 'real pirate'? There aren't fake ones."

Ben scoffed. "There are fake people in every business, Luffy."

Shanks nodded. "It's a shame."

Luffy was confused. "Well, then how do you tell a real pirate from a fake one?"

"Good question," Shanks credited. "A Real pirate cares about his nakama and friends over anything else. He values adventure, and excites over the unknown. The other kind of pirate cares about himself. His own greed. And he'll never do anything himself that he's not sure of. He's only a pirate so far as that he covers the surface fulfillment; pillaging, hostage taking, being hunted by the World Government. But he doesn't fill the basic spiritual requirement, and that's the more important of the two. Without a thirst for adventure and a hunger to walk the line of danger, he's just a tyrant picking on the local towns in his one chosen area of the ocean. He'll send others into danger as he watches from safety."

"So they can't be the Pirate King." Luffy drew his conclusion from Shanks' words.

Now Shanks was curious. "…Right. The Pirate King is the pirate who rules all the oceans. He's mastered all the waters of the world, meaning he's defeated the Grand Line. He's definitely no local bully. But why do you mention him?"

Luffy shook his head secretly and didn't answer. On his face was a the first smile he'd worn that night. It was tired, but it was honestly happy.

Shanks smirked. This kid was fantastic. Here the captain had been worried that Luffy'd lost his appetite for danger after what he'd seen that day, and the kid had turned around and set his sights higher. _And he acts like it's his new big secret. Man, I love this kid._

He patted Luffy's tummy. "What did you dream last night?"

Luffy's smile became nostalgic. He thought for a second and answered, "There was a big waterfall that fell up instead of down, and there were dinosaurs swimming at the top of it. And I was a wanted pirate, but I was friends with a bounty hunter and a talking raccoon with horns."

Shanks and Ben both laughed before the captain said, "Seems kind of outrageous now that your awake, huh?"

Luffy shrugged. "Why?"

And the two pirates in the room grinned at each other.

"Good answer," Ben congratulated.

"Why?" Luffy asked again, suspiciously.

Shanks laughed again. _He's trying to figure out how he's being made fun of. _They weren't teasing him, but Luffy clearly didn't get that.

The Akagami clarified, "Because we've seen dinosaurs swimming, and a waterfall that goes up, and all kinds of Xoan before. They're all real. Just because a dream is wild or seems too big to be real, doesn't mean that it can't come true. Any Real pirate knows that."

He patted Luffy's tummy again when the boy yawned sleepily. "A lot of people who say they're pirates, aren't. They don't remember what it is to believe in dreams anymore. Because they don't believe in them, they'll never search for them, and never find them. Pirates are dreamers. If you're not a dreamer, then you're can't be a real pirate. Piracy is freedom. Like a dream, it has no boundaries. The Pirate King was the ultimate adventurer. He chased his dreams without second thoughts or guesses. He didn't hesitate. He decided he would conquer the Grand Line, and he did it."

Luffy rubbed his blinky eyes. "What's a Xoan?"

"Someone or something that eats an animal Akuma no Mi."

Luffy looked at him in drowsy amazement. "There are aminal kinds?"

Shanks laughed at how he slurred through the word 'animal'. A clear sign that he was gonna fall asleep soon. He'd had a long, hard day. "There are all kinds. There are the most amazing things out there to be found by those who look."

"What else have you seen?" Luffy asked, eyes closing.

"Too much to recount tonight. But it doesn't matter. You'll see them someday, and more. When you're way older."

"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "Shanks?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

The two pirates looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

Shanks ran his hand affectionately through Luffy's hair. "You bet, kid."

A small smile tugged at Luffy's mouth. "Kay."

Shanks and Ben then got to watch with mirth as the little boy went completely lax in Shanks' arms. His head dropped over. His eyes fell shut. They could almost determine to the second when Luffy fell asleep.

Smile fading a little, Shanks laid back fully himself.

"You okay, Cap'n?"

Shanks grunted. "A little sore."

Ben got up to give him some medicine. 'A little sore' on this ship was usually equivalent to gut-wrenching pain among people who were willing to admit to it, and they couldn't have the captain getting sick on top of everything else that had happened that day.

"Here."

Shanks drank the mixture, making a face at the taste afterward. "Thanks Ben."

Ben sat back down again. He took in a big breath and then let it out. "Long day, huh?"

Shanks closed his eyes and resettled. "No kidding. I'll sleep hard tonight."

Ben looked at him, holding a child in his arm. The whole thing just looked so right. Aside from the bandages he could make out. "Did you know you're a total sap?"

Shanks, who had been trying to settle down to sleep, laughed in spite of himself. _Leave it to Ben…_

"As if you're any less of one." He smiled, glancing over at him.

Ben was unmoved. "Seriously, you're a big one. You act all tough when the going's good, but as soon as something goes wrong…"

Shanks held Luffy closer. "So I'm a sap. At least I'm good at it."

"Oh, you think you're good at it?"

"I'm good at everything I do."

"You sound like Yassopp."

"That's only a compliment to Yassopp." Shanks felt extreme lethargy flow through him. "Hell, Charlie. What'd you put in that stuff?"

"I think you're just tired."

"mm." Shanks grunted.

It was quiet for a little while after that. Shanks looked at Luffy's sleeping face -that scar the boy had given himself to prove how tough he was- and said, only half aware he was saying it, "You know, I've never once wished that the life of a pirate weren't so dangerous. Never in all my career, no matter what happened to me." Shanks wasn't even aware that Ben was watching his face, as he continued to watch Luffy sleep beside him. The captain's eyes never moved away. "I wish it now."

Ben looked at him curiously. "Cap'n?"

Shanks looked over at his first mate. "When I've healed up some, and Charlie gives the okay, we're sailing out. We won't be coming back."

Ben nodded gravely. "Was it going to be this way even if this hadn't happened?"

Shanks nodded, then indicated to his left shoulder with his head. "This doesn't change anything. Not as much as the others might think it will. I've never done anything I've regretted. I mean, if things didn't happen the way they did today," He stroked Luffy's hair and smiled, "He wouldn't be here anymore."

He sighed now and looked back at Ben. "I can't expect all of the others to understand it."

"I think most of them already understand better than you think. They've all listened to Yassopp go on about his son that's Luffy's age. And they've seen how you and Luffy interact with each other. You do all the things with Luffy that Yassopp wishes he could do with his boy. It's not too hard to put the pieces together."

Shanks smiled. So he was obvious. So what?

"You know, for someone who keeps telling the others not to encourage him, you sure seemed to be trying to keep that dream of his in his head."

Shanks furrowed his brow. "Of course. If he lost it that would be an incredible waste of potential."

"No kidding," Ben had to agree.

Shanks acknowledged, "He's a born pirate, Ben. Anyone can see that. He just needs another ten years."

"Another ten years… You know he might make you his goal now. He might even surpass you one day. He could become the most wanted pirate in the world someday, and it'd be all your fault."

Shanks grinned, a sparkle of anticipation in his eyes as he looked at the child in his arms.

"I'd like to see that."

* * *

AN: I'm a little disappointed with this piece. I wanted it to be more meaningful, somehow. That's why it actually took me so long.I think the trouble was that i wrote it as three separate little scenes: The opening, The dream talk, and The closing after Luffy's asleep. Then I tried to link them together and make them seemless. I don't know... But I wanted to get this done so that I could get started on my new chapter fic, so got it up this morning. I haven't slept in two days. I have been planning my new fic idea that came to me! I'm very excited. But I won't stop RUMBLE! so don't worry about that if you happen to be a fan. Somehow I've managed under another name to keepthree chapter fics going at once, and all of them got weekly postings... 


End file.
